


The Waters of Manaan

by spinachpufffs



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I-wrote-this-in-2009-lol, Knights of the Old Republic, Old-fic, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpufffs/pseuds/spinachpufffs
Summary: It turns out that Revan actually remembers that he is indeed the old Dark Lord of the Sith. He takes Bastila with him, away from the rest of the party, to the open sea of Manaan to discuss his true identity. How does she take it? Oneshot, fluffy, funny.





	The Waters of Manaan

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to get back into writing so am transferring all my stories from FF.net to here. I originally wrote this in 2009 and published in 2012. This is my first ever written work. Hope it gets read over here.

He knew who he was of course, Revan, the old Lord of the Sith. No mere mind-swipe by the Jedi Council could deny his true identity. However, it did deny him of the Force. 

Luckily for him, after the incidents on Taris, he and his companions traveled to Dantooine, where his “beloved” Jedi Council awaited him. He was “re-taught” in the ways of the Force in just weeks; then, given the quest to collect Star Maps…blah blah blah. Three down and two more to go. He was now on the water-world of Manaan. 

Garrette, the name Revan was bequeathed, and Bastila Shan, a “legendary” Jedi, as said by Carth Onasi, another companion, accompanied him on a swoop out in open sea. Garrette felt the need to observe the oceans of Manaan, and he just had to drag Bastila along with him. 

“Well….I’m bored now,” Garrette sighed, his arms dropped from his chest. 

“Was there even a point for coming all the way out here?” Bastila was annoyed, what else was new?

“There waters here are so… so beautiful,” he emphasized that word, “and so undisturbed…..oh, and clean.”

“And why did I have to accompany you if all we are going to do is sit three miles away from Ahto City doing absolutely nothing?” Bastila actually enjoyed being there with him, but her pride made her say those kinds of things, especially in front of him. 

“How do you feel about our companions?” Garrette ignored her question. In truth, he dragged her along so he could converse with her away from the prying eyes (and ears) of their companions. Also, to slightly annoy the hell out of her, which he was extremely fond of.

“Well, I’m sure they’ve all had their lies. However, they’ve changed to avail us on our Star Quest,” she answered in her matter-of-fact way. 

“True. Even I’ve been lying. For the past few months, I’ve been lying that my real name is Garrette.” That one slipped, although Revan was glad it did. He absolutely abhorred that name! He wished that at least someone would call him by his real name.

“I beg your pardon?” Bastila was stunned. Does he know? she thought. Revan turned towards her. He appeared slightly angry, but also rather amused. What’s he playing at this time?

“You, out of all the people in all of Known Space know what I mean.”

“I do not, Garrette.” He leaned close to her.

“Of course you do.” Closer. “You know very well that ‘Garrette’ is not my name.” Revan’s face was like a Pod Racer, hovering mere inches above her face–almost as if he was about to kiss her. She sneered at him. Revan spoke with a smile:

“I haven’t forgotten a thing, Bastila Shan.” He continued lowering his face, smile widening, as he spoke the next line:

“I…..am…..Re---” 

SWOOSH!!!! SPLASH!!!!

A whirling of a Force push had knocked Revan back and out of the swoop, into the waters of Manaan. 

“Perhaps I do know who you truly are, Garrette. But I also did tell you that our interests were mutual!!” Bastila sped away back to the docking bay, leaving Revan to swim three miles back to Ahto City. 

“DAMNIT!” he sceamed, “at least could call me ‘Revan’ when you yell at me!”

***

Hours later, Revan stood in the cock pit of the Ebon Hawk, drenched. His slightly long hair framing he face; his fists were clenched.

“Have a nice swim?” Carth Onasi smirked.


End file.
